Beginnings
by CChan
Summary: *temporarily discontinued* *WIP Taichi x Yamato* Just the first chapter so far. This takes place in 01 (Haven't seen these in a while. . .) Not quite sure about the rating, as of yet, but read if you like. ^^


*****  
Beginnings  
By: CChan   
*****

Gack! I should be studying for my finals! *Digs up old notes to study at warp speed* 

Anyways, what should I write here? Oh right, one: This chapter is short, but don't complain, I'll write more soon. Two: It's also set a few months before Yamato and Takeru's parents' divorce: therefore, Yamato's unaffected by it. . .for now. *evil grin* (I love 01 Yama!) Just wanted to write that so no one can go bothering me about his sweetness and naivety. ^^ 

**Chapter 1 ** - Forgotten Kiss 

"Mama!" seven-year-old Yagami Taichi yelled to his mother. "I'm going outside to play soccer!"

"Ok sweetie!" his mother yelled from the kitchen. "But bring Hikari with you!"

_"Mama!"_

"Be a good brother, please Taichi?"

Sighing, Taichi shifted the soccer ball under his arm and grabbed his sister's hand. "Let's go. I can teach you how to play."

"And remember to be back before dinner!" Mrs. Yagami cried as the door slam shut. 

With his four-year-old sister, Yagami Hikari, holding one hand, and a soccer ball under his other arm, Taichi blinked when he found that only two blonde boys, one about his age, were at the Highton View Terrace Park near his condominium. One of them was actively playing with some wooden blocks, while the older one watched over him while swinging himself on a nearby swing. 

The smallest of the blondes noticed them first and cried to them. "Ne! Who are you people?"

"I'm Taichi!" Taichi said proudly, loud enough for both strangers to hear him. "This is my sister Hikari." 

Hikari smiled at the young stranger, than stared curiously at the taller blonde, who hadn't moved from his place on the swing. "Who is he?"

"That's my oniichan, Yamato," the younger answered for his brother. "I'm Takeru."

"Oniichan," Hikari asked her brother, "Can I play with Takeru? Oh please?"

"Fine Hikari," Taichi said, with which he got a squeal of happiness and a hug from his little sister. After pulling himself free, he gazed intriguingly at Yamato and he made his way there, sitting down on a swing next to him. "Hi."

"Hi."

After a brief silence, Yamato nodded towards Taichi's forgotten soccer ball, which had made itself a place under the seesaws. "You play soccer?"

"Yeah."

"I think I've seen you before. You go to Westside Elementary?"

"Yeah, I do! Do you go there too?"

"Yup. I recognize you now! You're on our soccer team!" Yamato gave the other boy a small smile. "Remember the game you had last week?"

"I think I do. Why?"

"I was sitting in the front stands and you almost kicked the ball at my face."

Taichi blushed. "Meep. I'm sorry Yamato-kun."

Blinking a little at the polite reference, Yamato leaned back on his swing. "It's no big deal. I wish I had a foot that was powerful enough to kick like that." 

The brown-haired boy was about to respond when a hysterical shriek from Hikari got both boys' attention. 

"Takeru!" Hikari was laughing. "The kissy stuff isn't all that bad. My mama told me that if you really like someone then you kiss them."

"Like this?" Takeru asked. Then he lightly kissed Hikari on the cheek. Blushing, Hikari's response was drowned out by two spectators. 

"Way to go Takeru!" Taichi burst out laughing.

"Eeeeew!" Yamato gave a mock-grimace. "You probably have girl cooties now!"

"Oniichan!" Takeru stuck out his tongue.

"Are you calling my sister dirty, Yamato?" Taichi inquired jokingly. "Are ya? Huh? Are ya?"

"Ha!" Yamato responded. "Do you have girl cooties too, Taichi-kun?"

"Of course not!" Taichi crossed his arms over the metal chains that supported the swing. 

"I bet ya do!" 

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Let's get away before our brothers' immature-ity rub off of us," Hikari said in a teasing voice as she grabbed Takeru's arm. 

"Hey!" both boys yelled together. Their siblings giggled as they escaped to the jungle gym. 

"Anyway," Yamato smiled wickedly at Taichi. "I still think you have girl cooties." 

"I do not!" Taichi stuck out his tongue in annoyance, and simulated a plan in his seven-year-old mind to prove it. 

The next second the blonde opened his mouth, Taichi quickly slid off his swing and tackled the boy towards the floor. He only caught a glimpse of Yamato's blue eyes widening before he crushed his lips against the other's. His heart raced, both filled with satisfaction and warmth he couldn't comprehend. Taichi became aware of Yamato moving his mouth against his, and noted the softness, the tenderness. . .

They broke away, gasping. 

When he caught his breath, Taichi smiled triumphantly. "Since you think I've got girl cooties, now you've got them too."

Touching his lips and blushing, Yamato smiled shyly at the other boy. "Can I get more?"

***

That same night, two DigiEggs appeared from the sky, and both a Greymon and Parrotmon were born. The destruction they had left behind during their fight was devastating, and both the government and media labeled it as a terrorist attack. Eight selected kids gradually moved away to Odaiba, a place known for its security and peaceful atmosphere. 

Two brothers then separated three months later, one with a burden in his heart, the other still innocent and carefree. 

As four years passed by, these selected eight, who would soon become known as the DigiDestined, grew up, oblivious of the destiny that lay ahead of them. As these four years passed by, that one kiss shared by two of these DigiDestined lay forgotten, buried in a pile of more present memories. It seemed that the two would never cross paths again. . .

Until they met up once more at summer camp, and got sucked into the Digital World. 

Their love, which had lain dormant these last few years, was to be reborn all over again. And sprout into something everlasting. 

-To be continued-


End file.
